Masaomi Yaegaki
| Romaji = Yaegaki Masaomi | Race = Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = | Gender = Male | Equipment = Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (Formerly) | Relatives = | Affiliations = Protestant Church (Formerly) Khaos Brigade (Formerly) | Status = Deceased | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Masaomi Yaegaki was a member of the Protestant Church and a subordinate of Touji Shidou. Appearance Masaomi was a man with long black hair. Personality Masaomi was deeply in love with the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial. Because that love was forbidden, they were both killed. After being revived by Rizevim, Masaomi was highly vengeful, extremely focused on getting revenge on all his former comrades who betrayed him as well as Devils who were related to the Bael clan for their part in Cleria's death. This was shown in his first battle where he injured Touji Shidou with Yamata no Orochi's deadly poison and ended up having tears of joy. After losing in the battle in Heaven, Masaomi was freed from the influence of the Evil Dragon and has stopped fighting. Before being killed by Rizevim, he and Issei come to terms that they both love Devil women despite being humans. History Masaomi was in an ongoing romantic relationship with Cleria Belial, a High-Class Devil who governed Kuoh town at the time. Their relationship was considered forbidden at the time, and because of that, his superiors, such as Touji Shidou, were forced to kill him and his lover to maintain the status quo. He was resurrected by Qlippoth with the use of the Holy Grail and given the Holy sword, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which was fused with the Yamata no Orochi's soul to exact his revenge. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Masaomi first appeared in Volume 18, after having already killed most of the people who were responsible for his death and of his lover, he hunted down Touji Shidou as the last to kill. He fought against Issei, Xenovia, and Irina who were protecting Touji from the Holy Sword that grew the eight heads of the Evil Dragon, which regrows after getting destroyed. During the fight, one of the Evil Dragons fangs were able to impale Touji thus injecting it's lethal venom, much to the groups' shock, while Masaomi shed tears of happiness. Masaomi retreats upon the arrival of Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Gasper. He reappeared during the battle in Heaven trying to finish off Touji but was interrupted by Issei, Xenovia, Irina, and Asia again. During the fight, Irina used her Holy Sword, Hauteclere, to purify Masaoni's sword with the help of Issei's Ascalon and Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, thus ridding him of the Dragon's influence. After almost coming to terms with Issei, someone who can understand him, Masaomi was killed by Rizevim who laughs at his demise, infuriating Issei. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: A former exorcist of the Protestant Church, Masaomi is extremely skilled in swordsmanship being able to keep up against Xenovia and Irina, two master swordswomen. Immense Speed: From his training as an exorcist Masaomi has exceptional speed able to evade, block and counter several swift strikes from Xenovia who's knight trait enhanced speed that was further increased by Excalibur Rapidly. Equipment Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): A holy sword able to rival Excalibur and Durandal granted to Masaomi by Qlippoth, which had half of the Venom Blood Dragon, Yamata no Orochi sealed within it turning it into more of a sacred gear as stated by Ddraig. He is able to grow eight heads of the dragon from the blade that is able to breathe flames, which can regenerate and contain its lethal poison. At the end Volume 18, the soul of Yamata no Orochi was purified from the sword and the sword was later taken by Heaven for repairs. Trivia *Masaomi's name means "Minister", referencing him being a member of the Protestant Church. **His surname means "Double Fence", which could reference him being in love with Cleria whose a Devil from the Underworld, while he's an Exorcist from the Church. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Deceased